fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirited Episode 8: Meeting Spirited 6 Transcript
(After the opening, Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are shown with crowds of fans wanting autographs and people with cameras taking pictures. A female reporter is talking into a microphone and the cameraman is recording this for a news station.) Female Reporter: Here I am at Spirited 6's autograph event. There are many people wanting Spirited 6's autographs. The new generation of Spirited 6, I mean. Let's go talk to them. (to Spirited 6) Hello, Spirited 6-san. I understand that you're rather busy with autographs, so I'll keep it as brief as possible. How do you feel having so many people come to your autograph event? Hayate: Well, um, to be honest, I feel nervous yet excited. (to the others) Do you feel the same, guys? (Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha nod and say words of agreement.) Female Reporter: I see. Well, have you had an autograph event before? Martha: No, we haven't. But we enjoy this one and hope to have more in the future. Female Reporter: Any other words you have before I let you keep signing autographs for the fans? Fumiya (bluntly with a smile): Nope! Let us sign autographs! (The reporter laughs at Fumiya's bluntness, thinking it to be cute.) Female Reporter (to Fumiya): I see! Alright, I'll leave you to keep signing autographs. (to the camera) Now, let's go talk to a few fans. (The reporter goes up to a girl with green hair waiting for her turn to get Spirited 6's autographs.) Female Reporter: Why, hello there, young miss. How are you doing today? Green-Haired Girl: Great. Female Reporter: Care to tell me your name? Toshiko: Just call me Toshiko. Female Reporter: Well, Toshiko-san, how do you feel waiting to get autographs from Spirited 6? Toshiko: I feel really excited about it. Female Reporter: Do you have any favorite members and if so, can you say who they are? Toshiko: I like Hayate. But I also especially love Fumiya-kun~! Female Reporter: What about those two do you like? Toshiko: Hayate is a modest type of guy and he's sincere. Like, the Hayate you see on TV or on stage is the same one in public and off stage. Fumiya-kun has this soft, fluffy aura about him. And he's so cute! Female Reporter: I see, Toshiko-san. And it looks like it's your turn to get autographs. Anything else you like to say? Toshiko: Nope. (moves toward Spirited 6 to get autographs.) Female Reporter: Alright, that's all for today. (The scene widens to reveal a TV screen in Kokona and Junko's room which changes to Majo no Jōken.) Kokona: Spirited 6 is already doing autograph events now?! Ugh! Junko: Koko-chan, how about we do one? Kokona: Really, Ju-tan? You mean it? Junko: Uh-huh. We could do an autograph event. Kokona (excited): That's great, Ju-tan! (doubtful) But, how are we gonna pull it off? Junko: How about we do a concert before we do the autograph event? Like an underground one or something like that? Kokona (unsure): An underground concert? Why not an aboveground concert like with Spirited 6? Junko: Not many idol groups have underground concerts, so it will be interesting. For example, La Bomber holds all of their concerts underground. Kokona: *squeals* I LOVE La Bomber! Their music is only slightly better than Go!Go! Explosion's bad and disgustingly saccharine music, but it's only a slight improvement. Junko: How come? Kokona: Well, La Bomber's songs are the same thing. Just rehashed over and over again, and voice quality switches from decent to odd. Either they are diss tracks--which are about Cosette Bennett, Aki Suzuki, Global Shinedust, Phoenix Rises Again, or the people who hate them--or songs about how great they are and how they are better than any other idols. Junko: It must be boring to hear basically the same thing over and over. Kokona: I know. They're artificial and have no substance to them. (excitedly) But I still love them because their outfits are so good and on fleek! Junko (smiles): That's one good thing about them. Kokona: True, and I would LOVE to go see a concert of theirs one day! But I wonder why all of their concerts are underground. Junko: Because the few times that La Bomber did aboveground concerts, people who hate them often heckle them, throw trash and other stuff at them, and boo at them whenever they finish a song or people who love them make unwanted advances towards them and harass them which caused many controversies. So that's why they decided to do all of their future concerts underground. Kokona (gasps): OMG! No wonder they only do underground concerts now. Junko: La Bomber's underground concerts have bars at where the audience sits so the hecklers and harassers won't bother them. Kokona (confidently): Well, K & J's underground concert won't need bars! Junko: Yeah, we'll be just fine! (The scene shows Toshiko talking with Spirited 6.) Toshiko: Hayate, I already know you. (points to Alfonso and Fumiya) That's Alfonso and that's Fumiya, right? Hayate: Yup. Toshiko: And what about the three girls? Andrea: I'm Andrea! Taylor: The name's Taylor. Martha: And I'm Martha. Alfonso: You're Toshiko, right? You're in my class! Toshiko: I know. I had to keep an eye on you because of Coconuts and those Fujino Brothers bothering you. Hayate: Why is Kokona being called Coconuts? (Toshiko gives Hayate a "You know why" look.) Fumiya: Because Kokona and Coconuts sound similar? Alfonso: And the only thing she sells herself on other than her supposed great talent is her looks. Toshiko: Yup. Anyway, your concert was just as great as the other one you did, Spirited 6-san. Spirited 6: Thank you very much! Toshiko: By the way, thanks for the autographs. Taylor: No prob! It was our pleasure! (Suddenly, Kokona and Junko appear with invitations to their underground concert. They have been giving them out to everyone they saw and gave some to Spirited 6 and Toshiko.) Junko: Please come to our--K & J's--underground concert. Kokona: You won't regret it. That's our guarantee! *winks* (Then the two left before they received a response.) Fumiya: What was that about? Toshiko: I don't know, Fumiya-kun. But let's go see it to see what's it all about. (Spirited 6, Toshiko, Akio, Hideaki, and other people sat in the area where the concert would take place and were holding bright pink glowsticks and light pink glowsticks.) Akio: What kinda concert is this? Hideaki: Coconuts and her little friend better show up or we're out! Male Student #1: Hey, shut it! Male Student #2: Yeah, the concert's about to start! (The lights suddenly go out and the crowd begins to panic. Then the stage is covered with smoke and dark red lights shine on a figure hidden by the smoke.) Kokona: I am a being of the dark! Behold the flames! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The crowd screams and some shout "Help us!") (The one side of the stage has the smoke cleared and a white light shines on a figure.) Junko: I am a being of the light! I shall save the innocent people from those horrid flames! (The crowd cheers then they stop when the lights on the stage go out and the smoke covers the entire stage. A small red light is glowing and Kokona and Junko are shown on the top of a fire truck dressed as firefighters. They jump off the fire truck and take off their firefighter costumes to reveal their idol outfits. Kokona is wearing a strapless black minidress and black bat wings while Junko is wearing a long white sleeveless dress and white angel wings.) (Cheers and shouts came from the crowd and K & J began to speak.) K & J: Everyone, K & J has arrived! Kokona: K is for Kokona! I shall let you be seduced by the darkness! Junko (shakes her head): J is for Junko! I shall let you be amazed by the light! K & J: Girls of Darkness and Light! Junko: Fall in love with the light. Kokona: No, fall in love with the darkness. (The music plays and K & J begins to sing Reversible Ring.) Junko: Shukufuku no kane ringon♪ akakute amai ringo Hitokuchi kajireba hora kurakura mō toriko Kokona: Soko ni hizamazuke ware no tamashī ga uzuki kawakidasu nanji no na wo yobu Junko: Sasoimashou unmei no mukō Kokona: Yami to hikari mazaru konton Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Kokona: Miwaku no debiru Junko: Hohoemi no enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari otome wo shiruse Kokona: Ura to omote Junko: Kimi to watashi Kokona: Ware to nanji Junko: Itsuwari kisu Kokona and Junko: Reversible-Ring kusuriyubi ni mebiusu no yubiwa musubu Junko: Kowagarazu ni Kokona: Mi wo yudane oide Junko: Debiru enjeru Kokona: Debiru enjeru Kokona and Junko: Futari otome wo aise (K & J dance until the song ends. Then the crowd cheers while Spirited 6 and Toshiko have surprised and impressed looks on their faces.) Toshiko: For all of their attention-grabbing antics, they're actually good. (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha nod and say words of agreement.) Hayate (thinking): Kokona and Junko did rather well despite their low grades. We have to do better than them. (Kokona and Junko approach Spirited 6 and Toshiko.) Junko: W-well? W-what do you think? Kokona: It was marvelous, wasn't it? Wasn't it? Hayate: Yes, to my surprise, it was. But...Spirited 6 won't lose to K & J! (Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha shout words of agreement while Toshiko nods with her arms crossed.) Hayate: Let's go, Spirited 6, Toshiko. (Spirited 6 and Toshiko left, leaving a surprised Kokona and Junko.) Junko (shocked): What just happened...? Kokona: Huh?! Hayate just said that?! (A group of people from the crowd approach K & J, asking for autographs. They happily gave them autographs.) (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha are practicing their dancing while they sing Pride. The ending starts and, in the end, an album appears while Taiyō no Namida plays in background.) Spirited 6: "Spirited 6's Big Debut Pride Mix Album" has been released! Please listen to it! Kokona: Also, K & J's first album, "Charming Koko-chan and Adorable Ju-tan's Marvelous Album", has also been released! Junko: Please listen to it! Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder